


they think my lover is strange

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [85]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: femslash100, Doomed Relationship, F/F, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9723356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: The people whisper, and Lily tells herself she’s just hearing things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: Bellatrix/Lily - whisper.

Bellatrix wears her tie loosened at her throat, the short end jutting out like a middle finger. Nobody has ever asked her to fix it, so it keeps getting wilder and more ragged—like her tangle of hair, like her constantly-whirring mind.

Lily reaches out to fix the silky material at Bellatrix’s collar, but Bellatrix just slaps her hand away. “Mind your business, darling,” she says coolly, turning them down the corridor and towards Potions. She slings her arm lazily over Lily, the cuff of her sweater frayed.

Lily hates sloppiness. Not disorganization, per se, but the attitude that oneself is not fine enough to warrant a pretty outer shell. She’s proud of her neat Gryffindor uniform, pressed and smelling Charm-sweet every morning.

Around them, classmates whisper…people from all years and houses, eyes lingering on the proprietary way Bellatrix Black puts her hands on the ginger Gryffindor for all to see.

“I don’t like when they stare,” Lily says. She’s not ashamed of Bellatrix or the way she feels about her, but she knows whispers among hallways can never lead to anything good. And Lily _knows_ she’s good, knows that Bellatrix could be good if she tried.

“Let them look,” Bellatrix says, mouth curved into a wicked smile. “It’s probably just the tie, right?” Her voice is detached, the voice of a girl who grew up in a world that automatically accepts her. A world that _bores_ her.

The people whisper, and Lily tells herself she’s just hearing things.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Halsey's "Strange Love"


End file.
